Conventionally, to additionally mount a light-emitting structure or a heat-emitting structure to an article to be worn on a human body (such as garment, jacket, shirt, vest, underwear, pants, skirt, hat, glove, swimming suit, swimming cap, wet suit, sock, earmuffs, and bag and backpack) for emission of light or for heating purposes, the only practice that was known is to mount light-emitting elements to a jacket or a hat to improve nighttime atmosphere, amusing, or aesthetics effect.
However, the article to be worn on a human body must be subjected to cleaning, which is often done with water. During water washing, the article is stretched, twisted, and deflected and this makes the conventional way of simply attaching light-emitting structure to the article not fit, for water washing operation or otherwise stretching and deflecting the article may lead to breaking of power supply wires.
Further, electrical power that is used to operate the light-emitting elements is often supplied from a rechargeable battery, such as nickel-hydride battery and lithium battery. This rechargeable battery is re-chargeable by a charging device, which is electrically connected in a wired fashion to for example an electrical socket so that the electrical power for charging the battery is supplied through a cable or wire to the rechargeable battery. This limits the spatial range of usage and reduces the convenience of use.
Thus, it is desired to provide a stretch-resistant light-emitting or heat-emitting structure that shows the properties of stretch resistance, pull resistance, water washability, and deflectability and is also capable of emitting fight and/or heat. This is the primary objective of the present invention.